There are existing systems and methods for the disposal and/or collection of trash. Some of these systems and methods do not allow for the mobile collection of trash. Some other of these systems and methods do not allow for various types of trash to be collected in differing vessels. Still other of these systems and methods do not allow for trash collection without the use of trash bags. Some of these systems and methods do not allow for the compaction of trash. Still other of these systems and methods do not allow for the vacuum disposal of trash.
A system and method is needed which may solve one or more problems in one or more of the existing systems and/or methods for the disposal and/or collection of trash.